El Espíritu de Ávalor
"El Espíritu de Ávalor" en inglés ("The Spirit of Avalor") es una canción del cruce de Princesita Sofía / Elena de Ávalor, Elena y el Secreto de Ávalor, que cantan Migs, Luna, y Skylar y los Jaquins de Ávalor. Letra Skylar: Hace mucho tiempo, antes de ser hechizados Escuchabas canciones en las calles y barrios Aunque hoy no hay ruido, ni campanas sonando Pero sus corazones van con fe y cantando. Los Jaquins: A través del reino, la gente fuerte va Pues el Espíritu Ávalor, por siempre seguirá Skylar: Y cada uno de ellos Migs y Luna: Míralos, Míralas Skylar: Continúan la labor Y con el espíritu Ávalor cantan con el corazón Ávalor, Ávalor Y con el espíritu Ávalor cantan con el corazón Skylar: Si les piden silencio, ellos cantan más recio Y los guardias se enojan Luna: Claro que no Skylar: Pero los ignoramos Luna: Así es Skylar: Deseamos el día, que la reina canalla Sépalo que cantamos y mejor que se vaya Luna: (En esta versión no lo dice, sino otros jaquins) dicen "Yo lo creo" Los Jaquins: A través del reino, la gente fuerte va Pues el Espíritu de Ávalor, por siempre seguirá Skylar: Y cada uno de ellos Migs y Luna: Míralos, Míralas Skylar: Continúan la labor Y con el espíritu Ávalor cantan con el corazón Los Jaquins: Ávalor, Ávalor De las aves en sus nidos A la gente con pasión Estamos juntos en Ávalor Cantan con el corazón Míralos, Míralas Con el espíritu Ávalor Ávalor, Ávalor Cantan con el corazón Versión en Inglés Skylar: Way back in the old days before the time of Shuriki You could always hear music in the streets of the city Although now it is quiet and the bells are not ringing If you listen real closely you can hear our hearts singing The Jaquins: All across the Kingdom, the people are still strong Because the Spirit of Avalor continues to live on Skylar: Yes every man and woman Migs and Luna: Everyone, everywhere Skylar: Even children do their parts To uphold the spirit of Avalor with a song inside their hearts Avalor, Avalor They uphold the spirit of Avalor with a song inside their hearts Skylar: The Queen's Guards hush their voices But we gladly sing for them The Guards they do not like it Luna: No they don't Skylar: But we simply ignore them Luna: Yes we do Skylar: We all yearn for the day when that old Queen is sent packing And you'll hear better music than the sound of the Jaquins Luna: That's for sure The Jaquins: All across the kingdom the people are still strong Because the Spirit of Avalor continues to live on Skylar: Yes every man and woman Migs and Luna: Everyone everywhere Skylar: Even children do their part To uphold the Spirit of Avalor with a song inside their hearts The Jaquins: Avalor Avalor From the parrots in their treetops To the the merchants in their carts We feel the Spirit of Avalor way down deep inside of our hearts Everyone Everywhere We hold the Spirit of Avalor Avalor, Avalor With a song inside of our hearts Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temporada 1 Canciones